


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Backstory character death, Drabble, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ohana, Possible McDanno subtext, Steve POV, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The last thing Steve remembers is sitting on the beach with his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): **Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.** (Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_ )
> 
> This piece is focused on Steve's relationship with his dad and Steve's relationship with his teammates as a whole. Steve's relationship with Danny is slightly more emphasized than his relationships with Chin or Kono.
> 
> The title is taken from the Robert Frost poem with this title.

Steve feels disoriented when he wakes up and sees his team surrounding him. The last thing he remembers is sitting on the beach with his father, drinking beers, enjoying companionship and the warm Hawaiian day.

Steve asks to see his dad and immediately knows something is wrong when Danny's worried expression turns sorrowful, Chin glances away, and Kono leans down in concern. Danny gently whispers that his father is dead. Steve gazes at Danny, his Danny, the _real_ Danny, the one who would never wear Hawaiian shirts. Painful memories flood through Steve’s mind, and he sobs at the sudden loss.


End file.
